Love's Dreams
by Soul of a Wolf
Summary: Squall and Rinoa are married, and everything is perfect...but Squall's conscience has something else to say about it. Contains characters from Pokemon and Betterman as well.


Hello again! I'm back! This was just a story I was thinking up on a lazy Sunday afternoon. It characters from Pokemon and Betterman, and it's classified as an FF8 story since it starts and ends with those characters, none of which I own. (Darn!) Don't really have much more to say, so I'll let y'all read now. Hope ya like it!

**__**

Love's Dreams

By Lone Wolf

The wind softly whispered to the trees of mischief, as sprite-like leaves looked down upon Squall and Rinoa. They rustled with their laughter, and squirrels and chipmunks began to chatter their excitement. Birds danced with the tall grass before a pair of ever watchful eyes. Even the clouds above seemed full of mirth at a cosmic celebration that the watchers were unaware of.

Well, watcher, anyway. Rinoa slept restfully with her head on Squall's lap as he sat back against an old oak tree. He was oblivious to the joy all around him. Nature herself sang of happiness that the fighting had stopped. No more evil sorceresses roamed her weathered surface, no evil guardians spoiled her crystal oceans. Everything about her screamed gratefulness and as a gift, she poured her beauty out before her hero.

But Squall could've cared less about the landscape. It was nothing without the angel sleeping before him.

That was not to say that the peacefulness around him did not have an effect on him. As he softly stroked Rinoa's hair, he leaned his head back, a rare smile creeping on his face.

"You know," he said to the crisp, clean air. "Away from the others, it's so easy to be laid-back. I can actually relax." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling Rinoa's scent blending with the effervescent aura of the field they were in. It was acting on him as a natural sedative, and his smile became slightly smaller as his muscles relaxed.

"I can…relax," he whispered, drifting off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Do you know how lucky you are?_

The moon was full over the natural hot springs, and crickets and birds gently sang their night songs. Steam shrouded the area, as if it were a natural curtain for the springs' visitors.

Misty was having a hard time holding her head up as Ash rubbed her shoulders. It was their first real vacation in years, and she was enjoying it fully. Her now long ponytail, bound just at the top of her neck, was down over her left shoulder, splaying out before her on the water's surface.

Even after seven years of journeying, Ash's callused hands and travel hardened arms were extremely gentle on Misty. He silently, lovingly worked his magic on her, smiling as she relaxed more and more, he back glistening with reflected moonlight.

"You'd better stop," she mumbled so quietly that he barely heard her. "Before I drown." He chuckled, pulling her back to rest against him. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder, her eyes closed, her lips forming a contented smile.

"Now how could a water sprite like you drown?' he teased in his smooth tenor voice, laying light kisses up and down her neck and shoulder. Her smile grew, and he was sure that it wasn't the heat that was causing her to blush.

"Ash, stop that," she protested half-heartedly. "Anyway, I don't think my muscles would work to save my life at this point." Ash wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I'm glad we have some time alone. Pikachu was extremely tired after that last tournament, so he didn't even fight being left alone with mom. She agreed we needed time to ourselves." He stopped and chuckled. "I think she's still got her heart set on having grandkids soon."

Misty laughed, and Ash reveled in feeling her move against him. "Well, I sure hope she won't be disappointed if they don't arrive for another four or five years at least." She stopped laughing suddenly, causing Ash's brow to furrow.

"Misty? What's wrong?" She didn't respond, other than snuggling closer to him.

"Ash," she finally said a few minutes later. "We'll still be together, right? Four or five years from now?" Ash was floored. She had buried her head into his neck, so he couldn't that her eyes were shut tight to hold back the tears welling in them. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, I hope we will be. We've made it this far, what would keep us from another few years?" Her body began to shake now, as she held back her sobs.

"But what if something happens to one of us? You've scared me so many times…" she stopped, her tears flowing freely now.

"Is that what this is about, Mist? We've never let it bother us before," he trailed as she pushed away from him, turning so fast her hair sprayed him.

"You may not have, but I have! It just seems like every year some, some, crisis pops up and you have to risk your life to save the world or something!" She was starting to break up now, sobbing as her feelings were getting the best of her. Ash didn't know what to say, so he just watched as she turned her back on him. He waited for her to calm down, somehow knowing she didn't want him to touch her right now. She hugged her bare body as her shaking calmed down.

"What if," she started. "What if we settle down?" She peeked over her shoulder at him. "You know, stop traveling? You could leave your pokemon at Professor Oak's," she turned, temporarily forgetting that she was naked. "and I could leave mine in Cerulean."

Ash blushed, seeing her fully naked. They both knew the other was naked, but they had also arranged one getting out with the other's eyes closed. Instead of turning away though, he slowly approached her, looking into her eyes.

"Misty, you know neither of us would be very happy with that. We've been traveling for seven years already, do you really think you could just stop and stay in one place?" He was now standing right in front of her, looking down at her. She looked away for a moment, and then threw herself at him, crying again.

"Why? Why, why, why!" she cried. He held her, slowly taking her back to where they were sitting. By the time he got her to sit down again, she had stopped crying again. He undid her hair, stroking it gently to calm her down. He waited for her to speak again.

"I know you're right." He didn't say anything, so she continued. "I just don't want to lose you. So many times," she trailed.

"I know, Mist, I know," he whispered into her hair. "I wish I could change that. It would be nice to just settle down in a house of our own, not have to worry about wild pokemon attacking us or some ancient prophecy picking me to save the world." He got her to laugh at that, and smiled. "I'm just not ready for it, but I know you're not either." He pushed her away to look into her eyes, but instead, gasped.

Her hair framed her face, seeming to glow with the moonlight. Her bright eyes, though a little puffy from crying, sparkled, entrancing him. Ash just gazed, taking in her beauty until she realized it and blushed. Taken out of his dazed, and embarrassed Ash continued.

"I promise that I'll never intentionally leave you. Even if I'm dying, I'll fight and fight until I'm either taken away, or I just become too much of a hassle and you want to get rid of me." Misty laughed, splashing him with water. Then she looked into his eyes, just before hugging him again, holding him tightly to her.

"I'll never want to get rid of you," she whispered, leaning against his chest. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you, too, Mist. I'm sorry I can't give you more than that." She looked up, then laced her arms around his neck.

"I guess that's all I can ask you for, but it's good enough for me," she whispered, smiling. He leaned down to kiss her, sealing the promise. Then, Misty turned around to sit on his lap, and they relaxed, gazing up at the stars.

_You've overcome so much. You can promise what they can't._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_What would happen if you hadn't won?_

The sun was still shining, the breeze was still blowing through the trees, the water still lapped at the shore. It was all a miracle, considering the fact Keita and Hinoki had already died. They sat on the sand, drenched, bruised, beaten, but laughing and loving it. It meant they were alive.

"I can't believe it! Betterman brought us here, didn't he, Hinoki? He saved us, we're alive!" was all Keita could yell over and over. Hinoki couldn't help but join in. They had both survived because of her brother.

She stopped laughing.

"Lamia," she whispered, staring out over the ocean. Slowly, Keita stopped his laughing, noticing Hinoki's far off gaze.

"Betterman," Keita started, "he really was your brother, wasn't he Hinoki?" She didn't respond. Tears started rolling down her face, but Keita dared not try to comfort her. He was still on a high from hearing her tell him she loved him, and didn't want to come crashing down just yet.

"What do you think happened to the others, Kei-chan?" she asked, ignoring his question completely. "Do you think they survived?" He followed her gaze outward over the endless water, thinking. Suddenly, he realized that all of his friends may have died. Suddenly, the breeze sounded more like crying voices uttering their last breath than a reminder of new life.

"I…I don't know, Hinoki," was all he could respond. "To tell you the truth…I doubt they made it."

"I know," she whispered back, surprising him. He had expected some type of rebuttal, a strong denial. He had to fight his own denial down himself. Hinoki hugged her knees to her chest, crying. Keita, in an unusual fit of gracefulness, slowly crawled over to her and held her to him.

"I don't want to believe they're all gone," Hinoki managed, "but if they weren't, Lamia…Betterman would have brought them here with us." Keita had nothing to say, so just held her, trying to be comforting.

They stayed like that for a while, letting the water brush up against them occasionally. The world seemed silent, and it started Keita thinking. Where were the animals? How would they eat? Where would they stay? Where _were_ they? He decided not to further depress Hinoki with his thoughts, and so kept them to himself.

Hinoki, however, was already there. Wondering about what was next, especially now that she and Keita were alone. At first the thought disgusted her. Then she realized how he was treating her, and remembered his promise to her. _"He stayed by me. He didn't leave me. He fought for me."_

"You fought for me, didn't you, Kei-chan?" she asked quietly. Keita jumped slightly, afraid he'd ruin the moment with his normal klutzy antics.

"Y-y-yes, I did," he answered shakily, paranoid. "I had a promise to keep, ya know!" He stopped, thinking his words out before he made a fool of himself. When he was sure he was ready to speak, he continued.

"I felt so bad you had been kidnapped in the first place. I felt like I'd let you down, so I had to make it up to you. I had to rescue you." He smiled, happy he didn't screw things up.

"So you only came after me because you felt obligated?" she asked, tears making their way to her eyes once more. He suddenly felt crushed, but was determined to stay positive. He wasn't about to waste this second chance at life by being his normal, geeky self.

"That may have been part of it, but you have to believe," he said, turning her head so she would look at him. "You have to believe I care for you, Hinoki. I…" he stumbled, turning his face away. "I just don't want you to be disgusted by me." He stood walking away.

"I know I'm a klutz, and I'm not as good looking as many other guys," _if there are any left,_ he added to himself, "I know I annoy you, and so many other things that should turn you away from me." He was crying now, but he wasn't about to let Hinoki know. "I'm not much, but I try."

"Kei-chan," Hinoki called. He turned his head, but not enough for her to see his face.

Hinoki was shocked. She had no idea his feelings for her were that strong. She had no idea her feelings were actually that strong. She stood there staring at his back_. "He is kinda scrawny, and he does get annoying. But he's been more honest with me than anyone else in my life. He really cares…"_

"Kei-chan," she said again as she walked toward him. She stopped right behind him, wondering if she should make her next move. Keita reached up to wipe his eyes, realizing she was right behind him.

"What, Hinoki?" he asked, a little harsher than he intended.

"I do love you," she said quietly. He turned around, to look at her, tears still falling quietly from her eyes.

"How?" he asked. She just smiled, and looked at him. Somehow, it answered everything.

In the next instant, they were both frightened. They both wanted it, but neither wanted to move. Keita would've given anything to guarantee that he wouldn't make his stupid fishy face. _I'm not much, but I try…_he repeated to himself, and with a smile, wrapped his arms around Hinoki's waist. She was a bit shocked, but Keita didn't want to lose his momentum. He gracefully placed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss. He pulled back a little bit, watching for a reaction.

Hinoki was frozen in place. She had guiltily expected him to make clumsy motion, not the graceful movement that had suddenly sent chills up and down her spine. Realizing she was about to lose her chance, she threw her arms around his neck and closed the gap between them.

Keita was overjoyed. He wanted more, but dared not push Hinoki. He was content with this one kiss, though. They both were. As tears continued to escape beneath their closed eyes, they shared the same intimate thought.

_We're alive, and we're together._

You suffered, yes, but look at their suffering. Winning doesn't guarantee happiness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Don't take what you have for granted. It may be gone before you know it._

"Why are you showing me this? Who are you?"

_I'm you, Squall. You're better half._

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

_Your battle isn't over, Squall. Life won't be easy from now on just because Ultimecia is gone._

"I know that. There are still monsters to deal with, and SeeD missions – "

_Not that you fool! Listen to yourself, you're already doing it! Do you realize what you have? If you stay the way you are, you will lose Rinoa!_

"Nothing, will take Rinoa away from me," he enunciated.

_Nothing will. Except you. Open up Squall. You better learn fast. You're luckier than some, but you may force yourself to be the most unlucky of them all._

Remember that Squall…squall…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Squall? Squall! Wake up, ya big dummy!" Squall shook his head as he opened his eyes.

"What, who, where…Rinoa? What's wrong?" he asked, panicked.

"Woah, nothing! I was just trying to wake you up! You almost never let yourself sleep when we're out in the open. Are you okay?" He didn't look at her, he was too busy thinking.

"I had…the strangest, strangest dream. I…" he trailed, remembering what his "better half" had told him.

"Squall? Are you okay? You're scaring me." He turned and grabbed her, holding her to him with a gentle force.

"Oh, Rinoa. I love you so much. Please believe me."

"Squall, what's gotten into you? Of course I believe you, I wouldn't have married you otherwise." She gently pushed him away. "Are you feeling alright? Maybe we should go home."

"No, no, it's okay," he said, bringing her to him gently. "I just…I don't want to mess up, Rinoa. I don't ever want to take you for granted." He looked into her eyes. "You mean too much to me for that to happen, so I want to make a deal with you. You tell me every time I'm being a cold hearted, self centered, paranoid introvert, okay? Every single time. Promise?"

Rinoa just looked at him.

"Squall, are you sure – "

"Please, promise me? I want to be the best for you, but I can't do that unless you tell me how to be better." Rinoa's eyes welled with tears. She cupped his face with her hand, kissing him gently.

"I promise. Oh Squall, I don't know what that dream did to you, but I guess it's okay." She turned stern once more. "As long as you weren't dreaming about some other girl." Squall thought for a moment.

"Some other girl, yes. Some other girl being with me, never." Rinoa smiled, kissing him again.

"Come on, let's go home." She started to get up, but Squall deftly maneuvered her to where she was straddling his lap.

"Why? We'll be fine out here. Besides, Zell's not expecting me back for hours, and your little 'girl time' meeting with Quistis and Selphie isn't until late tonight." He leaned forward, lightly breathing on her neck before placing gentle kisses that sent chills up her spine.

"Squall! Out here in the open?" It was a half-hearted protest, but she felt obligated. Her body, however, disagreed. He smiled mischievously as he made his way to her ear, gently nibbling her earlobe.

"Why not?" he whispered seductively, running his hand down her back, pulling her closer to him. "No one will find us. And besides," he said as he laid her down on the soft grass. "You always used to tell me I needed to have more fun." He slowly guided his hands under her shirt, rubbing her back. Her eyes closed as he kissed her teasingly, driving her insane. "Why can't I bring you with me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him on top of her and kissing him with a fierce passion. When she broke the kiss, she stared at him breathless.

"Squall?" she breathed as he moved the top of her shirt to kiss her bare shoulder.

"Rinoa?"

"Remind me to tell you stuff like that more often." He laughed before moving back up to kiss her.

All around them, nature gently turned their eyes to allow the lovers privacy. Even the sun slowly went to sleep, allowing them the privacy of night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what d'ya think? I kinda wrote it in response to the war, as far as taking things for granted. The idea is that something good can come from just about anything, if you'll let it. Review please!


End file.
